


Charlie's Birthday

by Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: Series 33 Duffy/ Charlie reunion relating to Charlie’s birthday. This is what happens after their shift.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Charlie's Birthday

Charlie walked into the staff room, a few of the others were grabbing their coats, getting ready to go across to the pub. He noticed Duffy was over by the sink, intently drying up. It always surprised him how his feelings for her were so near to the surface. She looked so alone and sad. He walked towards her,

"Duffy, a few of us are going to the pub for my birthday, just a couple of drinks, if you fancy coming?"

She looked up, flustered at first,

"Oh, I..." she hadn't planned on joining them, she wanted him to have some space on his birthday to celebrate with his colleagues, not with her. He interrupted her, lowering his voice,

"Be nice to see you there," he explained softly, not waiting for a response. Turning to leave with the others, Charlie smiled at her. After they had gone, Duffy opened her locker, she wasn't sure what to do, he had asked her but was he just being nice? She decided she should go.

Arriving at the pub, Charlie, Robyn, Louise and Jade had already got a table and were laughing together. Duffy felt isolated and alone, walking to the bar she decided she would order a drink and just stay for one.

Before long, Charlie appeared next to her. She could smell his aftershave, her heart beat faster.

"Hey, thanks for coming," he said, looking at her. She nodded, avoiding his eye contact. She was scrambling around in her purse, looking to see if she had enough change or whether she'd have to pay on her card. Charlie reached over and placed his hand on hers to stop her. She looked up, finally making eye contact with him.

"Hey, I've got this, small white wine, love?" He asked, knowing her so well, and she nodded, shocked by his use of that familiar old endearment.

The waiter poured the wine and Charlie paid for it.

"Come sit with us, there's a seat by me," he lead the way to where the group were sitting, as she followed nervously.

Despite her reservations, all of the staff welcomed her with open arms and seemed happy to chat; the evening passed quickly. Before too long, most of them had left, making excuses about needing to go and meet partners or friends, nights out or early to beds. This left Charlie and Duffy alone, now slightly tipsy but only after a few glasses.

"I guess we better go now too. Duffy? Did you... I was just wondering, did you want to come back for a coffee?" Duffy was shocked, she couldn't quite understand where she stood, but agreed saying that would be lovely.

In the taxi on the way home, their hands touched momentarily, they both looked up at each other and smiled. There was always that feeling, that spark, despite everything, it hadn't gone anywhere.

Once inside their house, Charlie excused himself and left Duffy in the kitchen, selecting mugs and getting the milk ready. Duffy felt very strange to be 'home' and know where everything was, but felt so out of place at the same time.

On returning from the bathroom, Charlie noticed Duffy standing by the counter looking out of the window. She was waiting for the kettle to boil, he took a moment to appreciate her figure, especially in those jeans. Whether it was the wine or he had just missed her too much, he walked over and carefully wrapped his arms around her. She didn't pull away- a good sign, he thought. He leaned into her neck and whispered,

"Thanks for coming tonight. I miss you." The hairs on her neck stood up, she always loved him whispering into her ear, it was such a turn on. He kissed her neck, having to move her hair with his right hand to get better access.

"I miss you too," she responded quietly. She turned around in his arms, now facing him. Reaching up, she played with his hair lovingly, before moving her hand down to caress his face and neck.

"Happy Birthday Charlie Boy!" She said before kissing him on the lips. Charlie kissed her back, softly at first. His hands which were resting on her hips, began to explore her body, first giving her bum a squeeze before moving up her back. She shivered. They continued to kiss, more passionately now, as she played with the buttons on his blouse. At which point the kettle began to whistle and they laughed at it breaking the mood. It may have ruined the moment but in one quick motion, Charlie had turned it off and was back to give Duffy his full attention.

"Can we take this upstairs?" He asked, still unsure of himself. Duffy was wide eyed, she hadn't anticipated that this is what she would be doing this evening. Part of her worried that she was just a birthday fuck but it felt so right and she found herself nodding. Charlie took her hand and led her upstairs. Duffy's heart fluttered when she saw how well he had been caring for their house, he still put all of those cushions (that he didn't want but she loved) on the bed and everything else looked the same.

"It's the same," she whispered, standing at the door.

"I couldn't bear to change anything if I'm honest," he replied as tears filled her eyes.

Charlie was sitting on their bed now, taking his shoes off. He motioned for her to join him and she did. She knelt behind him on the bed, her hands massaging his shoulders. God, he had forgotten how good she was at this, he moaned softly. She continued, reaching over him to finish unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, whilst kissing his neck.

Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear,

"So tense, lie down darling." She nibbled on his ear. Well that was it, he was putty in her hands now.

Straddling him, she gave him a back massage which elicited frequent groans and moans and turned her on just as much as him. He reached behind and rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. Before attempted to roll over whilst she was still straddling him, which made them both giggle as she almost fell off the bed!

Duffy continued the massage, this time using her mouth too. She took his jeans and boxers off, he was already rock hard. Kissing the length of his penis, she began to give him a blow job to end all blow jobs, using her hand to tease the base and his balls. When he was close, he said,

"Wait! Duffy." He didn't want to come this way, he hadn't planned any of this but he knew he wanted to finish inside her. Taking off her clothes one by one, she shivered again, already incredibly turned on. Charlie's hand covered her breasts tenderly, moving slowly over her nipples which made her groan in pleasure. Moving his hand down further, he was surprised to find how wet she was. It must have shown on his face,

"Sorry, I don't know what's got into me," she apologised, her cheeks turning red.

He leant down to her ear,

"Never apologise, I love that I still turn you on," he whispered. His fingers teased her endlessly, before finally entering her causing her to moan loudly. It was such a turn on for him. He kissed her neck and moved down to take her nipple in his mouth. It was too much for her, his fingers thrusting in and out, his thumb brushing against her clit and his mouth on her breast. In record time, she came, her muscles tensing rhymically around his fingers. Her mouth saying his name repeatedly,

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie."

He stayed there for a few moments, letting her relax and come back to life. It wasn't long before she began kissing him passionately,

"I want you inside me," she gasped between kisses. Well he only needed to be asked once, gently rolling her onto her back again, he positioned himself and thrust inside her. She moaned, as he took her breath away, as he always did.

Before long, they were moving in time, both close to orgasm. Looking into her eyes whilst still thrusting, Charlie told her that he loved her and she replied, that she loved him too and always had. They had tears in their eyes as their passion took over once again. Kissing each other feverishly, their movements became quicker and moans more frequent. Duffy came for a powerful, second time and Charlie followed shortly after.

Afterwards, lying in each other's arms.

"Best birthday ever," Charlie smirked.

"Happy Birthday love," Duffy replied, kissing his cheek. Charlie was sleepy with his eyes shut as Duffy played with the little tuft of hair on this chest.

"Charlie?" She asked and he struggled to open one eye in response.

"Am I just a birthday fuck?"

His eyes flung open and he shook his head, reaching for her.

"No way! Please don't think that. God, I miss you all the time Duffy, not just in bed, everything about you- your giggle, your kindness, your organisation, how you make this house a home, how you make me be better. I want to help you."

A stray tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded repeatedly.


End file.
